Happiness
by Morbid1Curiosity
Summary: Weiss was happy. She really was. In such a long time since forever, she could simply brush aside her worries, and for one night just be happy.


**Authors note:**

 **A bit longer note at the start. Why? Well for a few reasons.**

 **First of all, even this note will contain spoilers of Volume 5: Episode 4. And for everyone that will read this after episode 5 is aired? Well, this was wrote before that. So after episode 4 but before episode 5. Its not a big spoiler, anyone with half a brain knew what would happen in episode 4, at least the part that I kind of spoil in this. But still, be warned!**

 **Second, this fic was...well, A celebration? For the fact that FINALLY some part of team RWBY got together. I'm not a big fan of Freezerburn(?) (Is that the name for Weiss/Yang?). I wanted to say that I am not that big fan of Yang in general, but lately? Well, lately she kind of grew on me.**

 **Third, this is my first attempt at any kind of...well, Sex scene? I guess. Maybe. So warning, contains lewds (I think)**

 **And lastly, this is the longest scene I ever wrote. As in, an ongoing scene without any kind of "cuts".**

 **With that, if you're still here and you'll read the story? I hope you enjoy!**

Weiss was happy, after such a long time she could brush away her worries and just feel happiness. And Weiss gladly mused about the source of her current happiness. Was it because her current "room" within the bandit camp was no longer a cage, but a tent? While of course it was an improvement, it wouldn't be that.

Was it the fact that she had Myrtenaster back? It did make her happy, and loosing it would make her incredibly sad of course, yet it wasn't the reason for why she was happy. Just having her weapon could not brush aside her worries like that. At best? It made her content, that she still had it.

Her current state of mind was in a way connected to the tent she was in. While in itself it wasn't the most comfortable place to be in, it obviously didn't have chairs or anything inside that resembled any proper furniture, there was something inside that made the Schnee very happy and comfortable at the same time. And that would be a certain tall, blond girl, and her lap.

After their initial hug, they didn't want to waste any time and followed Raven. And while Weiss wanted to be polite and not make things awkward, she kept her hands to herself while they discussed the pressuring issues of what would occur due to Yang's demands.

After that, they were given food, water and their own tent, and first thing in the morning, Yang would have her request granted for her.

And ever since they got into the tent they were to share? Weiss couldn't get her arms away from the girl. She kept it wrapped around her, be it neck or waist, she didn't care. She was too afraid to let her go again.

She currently was curled against her chest, with her arms around the taller girl's neck. She felt the strong grasp of the blonde's girls arms around herself. Both her normal arm, as well as the metal prosthesis. But she didn't care, metal or not? It was still Yang's arm.

They didn't talk, aside from a single sentence said to each other when they first hugged. First it was due to the fact that there was business to attend to. Raven and her help. And later, after that? It was hard to say. Weiss wasn't sure why. She was just content being close to the blond girl. And at the same time there was so much to say, that if either of them started, they would do just that. And the Schnee felt like it would be a waste.

She periodically nuzzled her small nose into the Firecrackers neck, in return feeling Yang's hands gently brush against her back in response to her small gesture. Weiss was used to refined things. Her senses would not tolerate too overwhelming sensations. But for the first time in her life, she was more then happy to let her nose to catch on such a strong and rich smell.

It smelled like fuel fumes, most likely connected in some way to how Yang traveled. It smelled like leather, like what she wore. She had to wear it for a bit now. She smelled like dirt, due to how long she was on the road. And lastly was the sweat. Perhaps the strongest smell of them all. And that made this entire situation outrageous. Why? It wasn't because it was bad. And it wasn't because Weiss accepted it or didn't mind it. No, it was outrageous, because she loved it. It smelled like Yang, and she could not get enough of that.

Perhaps she was being silly, and her brain was coloring this situation, something she'd usually thought was gross, as a way more overly romanticized thing. But for now? She didn't care. Yang smell made her feel alive, it fully painted the picture of this brute inside the Schnee's head. It made her happy.

Weiss went back to her thoughts about her sitting spot. She never in her life was more comfortable then she was now. She never even knew that it would make her happy to just sit somewhere. It was always such a passive thing, sitting. It never felt good, it might have been a relief when her legs hurt, but just sitting down somewhere? And enjoying it? Never would she believe she'd one day experience such a feeling.

"...I Missed you." Weiss repeated her first words that she told her after they had a moment to properly reunite. It was true, and she tried to make Yang aware of that fact. With her words and actions, she wanted to make this girl aware how much she missed her.

"I missed you too." Yang's words made the Schnee press herself more against the girl. As if desperately trying to get as close as possible to her, even though she already was squeezed against the girl. The blond had to feel that, as her arms pulled her even tighter.

"It was just...everything Was such a chaos. And then the communication broke, and my family sent for me..." Weiss began speaking. She found it surprising at first how vulnerable her voice sounded. How it lacked her usual confidence, her edge. The logical part of her brain, the one remembering all those years of being upraised in the environment she was, could only describe it as weak.

But Weiss didn't care. She was safe, She was the safest she could ever be. And even if she wasn't safe? She was happy. She didn't care what would happen, because she was once more happy. After all this time, she could fully focus on just that. The feeling of happiness.

"I know." Was Yang's delayed reply. Weiss understood that she just broke her sentence because of her own musings and content feeling inside her heart. She felt her cheeks grow red, how silly she turned around this brute.

"...And You were...a-and...w-with Your...I m-mean." The Schnee felt moistness drag itself slowly along her cheeks. Was she crying? But she was happy, right? She was, but she was also glad. She was glad that Yang was alright.

The smaller girl felt the good hand of the blond move against her hair. Of course in any normal circumstances, Weiss would get annoyed at that. She takes a lot of time to keep her hair proper. But who cared right now. She didn't wash herself in some time. And besides, just the feeling of Yang's hand slowly petting her hair made her calm down.

"I know." Was once more her only response. But it was enough for Weiss. She inhaled deeply through her nose. A deep breath to calm herself, but also to take in some more of Yang's scent. The Schnee understood now that she felt as if she was in a drugged haze. Because the little part of her brain that was still rational, would nudge her about regretting all those gross things she decided to indulge herself in. Like enjoying something as...crude As a smell of a sweaty body. Then again it wasn't just any body. It was body that belonged to Yang. For now? It was good enough line of defense while fighting her own mind.

"I'm glad it didn't break you. I'm glad that you're out here, doing what needs to be done." There was desperation in the smaller girl's voice. She wasn't stating it, she wanted to believe it. She wanted for it to be true, without being sure if it was in fact, a reality. It was like a question, without directly asking.

Weiss wasn't sure why she said that. Or rather, why she voiced it using such words. She doubted that this was some kind of manipulating method for Yang to tell her what she needed to know. She learned in the past that she turned into a silly teenager around this brute. She rarely could keep her composure enough to remain a refined young lady. As such, she was certain it wasn't her rational, her trained brain doing the speaking. It was her heart. Her doubts and fears.

"It was..." Yang paused, and Weiss hold her breath as she waited for the blond to continue. "Rough. But I managed through, no biggie. I always ram myself through my problems." That was a lie. It wasn't because Weiss didn't believe her due to some past experiences. No, it was because she heard it in her voice. She was lying. Some part of what she said was a lie.

But Weiss simply nodded. It wasn't time to question Yang, to ruin this moment. She was happy, and once that haze she was in would fade? Then She could push in logic and start talking about things like that.

The Schnee gulped. She didn't want to mood to be ruined. And she knew that her heart would start leaking doubt into her mind. As such, the smaller girl decided to do something she dreaded to do ever since they settled down in this tent.

She raised her eyes, and what she saw, made her throat dry. Her icy blue gaze meet Yang's purple one. Weiss felt her heart hammer inside her chest. She dreaded this moment, because she knew once that happened, whatever ounce of her rational mind would be gone. She hated it, but at the same time? She craved that feeling, that single moment in time where she wouldn't be subjected to her analytical mind.

Weiss felt her lips part slightly, and at this point she felt like a guest in her own body, because she wasn't sure if she wanted to say something, or if it was simply a sign that only her body understood. Her body and Yang. Since the blond smiled at that, one of her hands moving up against as she brushed her fingers into the Schnee's hair.

The white haired girl felt a shiver run up her spine. She knew what was about to happen once Yang slowly started to lean down. Weiss didn't move, she was paralyzed. Part of her didn't want to move her head, afraid that the feeling made by the hand that dug its fingers into her hair would go away. And the other part was terrified of what was about to happen. Or rather what kind of overwhelming feeling it will make her experience.

The Schnee felt like a dust bomb exploded inside her, once their lips finally meet. Just the initial brush made a jolt of electricity ran down her spine. And once they connected properly, Weiss couldn't help but moan into the kiss. She felt Yang react to that, as the metallic arm around her waist tightened its grasp on the girl, how her good hand pushed her head a bit more into the kiss. The smaller girl felt trapped. But unlike before, it was a cage she didn't want to escape.

This made her feel a tingly sensation inside her stomach. Something that slowly started to creep up lower inside her body. As that feeling started to build up inside her, Weiss's arms attempted its best iron grip on the other girls neck. She wouldn't let her go away, not this time. Perhaps she was being selfish right now, but for once? She didn't care. She was happy. And she wanted for that happiness to last for a while, before she'll risk loosing this brute again.

Yang suddenly broke the kiss, and it was so sudden that Weiss felt shocked. As if someone just poured ice cold water on her. But before she could make any kind of complaint, she felt herself being pinned to the ground, which simply added to the dazed state of her mind. State that lasted long enough, that once she broke from it, she already felt the blond press her lips once more against that of her own.

This time it wasn't soft and sweet. Yang didn't ask for permission, although perhaps she was aware that Weiss would give it out anyway, as she pushed her tongue into the Schnee's mouth. This wasn't a friendly visit, this was a conquer. And although the white haired girl tried to give up a fight, she gladly submitted to the whim of the raiding party. In addition to that, The firecracker held her arms pinned to the ground, and Weiss attempted to struggle a little bit just to feel the much stronger grasp of the taller woman.

That feeling of being overpowered set ablaze the tingling sensation from before. It was now burning with need and desire. And Weiss couldn't help but squirm underneath the taller girl. That caged, rational part of her brain which had no power over her at this exact moment, felt ashamed that she felt this way over being kissed, and treated in such a rough way.

It was exciting for the Schnee girl. She was in the middle of a bandit camp, her, a girl of privileged heritage, of high upbringing, laying on dirty ground, and being treated in such a way. Yang wasn't a bandit of course, but...she Was the daughter of a bandit leader. That kind of counted, right? Well, it did inside her mind, at least at the moment, to fill in the gaps in her little fantasy.

And the realization of this situation made her moan once more into the kiss. A kiss that was soon broken by Yang. Weiss whined automatically as she felt the contact between their lips disappear, her tongue gently moving out after Yang's lips to desperately try and hold any physical connection, which made a string of saliva appear between their lips.

The Schnee felt herself panting deeply, and once she came to her senses she saw it. Yang's eyes were red. But she didn't seem angry, oh no. There was a very...evil? That's the best way Weiss could describe it. There was a very evil grin on her face. And t hat made the smaller girl bit her lower lip. She knew what was about to happen, at that moment her fate was sealed.

"Someone is enjoying themselves." Yang slowly moved her hands along Weiss's arms, up till she reached the broach that held her blue shrug. The smaller girl could feel her neck being exposed as the piece of clothing was loosened.

"N-Not more then I would usually." The Schnee could hear her own voice being shaky and weak, it once more lacked its normal power, attitude and confidence, which only made her words sound that more pathetic, even to herself.

"Oh really? Well then how about we check that hm?" Yang mused teasingly, and Weiss could feel that burning sensation tickle her with a slight bigger urge. Suddenly Yang moved her own legs between that of the Schnee, forcing them open, and ensuring they wouldn't close. At least not without the blonde girl wanting them to close.

"Y-Yang, no! Wait!" Weiss tried to protest, reaching with her now free arms lower as if to stop what was about to happen in some way or another. But she once more got apprehended by the taller girl. The firecracker took the smaller girls hands, and simply grasped it at the wrist level with her metallic limb.

Yang leaned her face down closer to the Schnee's and planted a single digit on her lips. "Shh...You Have nothing to worry, right? You wouldn't lie to me about something like that hm?" The blonde grinned, of course she knew the truth, Weiss didn't have any doubts about that. But before she could say anything, their lips connected once more.

And once more the white haired girl's arms were tightly held, yet this time over her head by the cold embrace of the artificial, metallic fingers. Her mouth was invaded and her innocent tongue enslaved and forced to submit to that of Yang's. And just like that, just like moments before, Weiss was powerless to do anything else but to defeat herself to the sensation, as she moaned into the Firecracker's mouth.

Yet this time, it was more...troubling, For Weiss. The Schnee found herself having quite some hard time to properly formulate her own thoughts, for some reason she was quite distracted. Yet not enough to not feel Yang's good hand creeping up her left thigh. The blondes rough fingers tickled her delicate, sensitive skin, as they slowly creeped up towards her panties.

That, of course, made her squirm underneath the taller girl more. She struggled, as she tried to free herself from the metallic grasp, to try and close her legs. To do something to gain any kind of control. But she couldn't. Yang had her under control, completely. But Weiss knew that, and she didn't want it to be any other way. But she had to keep up her act, even if both of them knew it was just that. An act.

It was inevitable, as that finger crept closer and closer, soon they moved along the velvet panties. It made Weiss shiver, the notion that Yang had access to her most intimate area like that. The blonde was in no hurry, her movement slow and gentle. It annoyed Weiss, if she was to be honest. All this teasing. But she was aware that the taller girl knew that. She did that on purpose, and the Schnee was well aware of that as well.

And the smaller girl finally felt it. Yang's single digit pressured itself gently against the lowest point of her labia, and gently moved up, along that specific line. That made Weiss buck her hips gently, not enough to shake the blonde's finger though. And she could feel her own moist dirtying her panties, soaking them and revealing her "secret" to Yang.

The Firecracker broke her kiss, her finger now traveling up and down the same line it initially did to "check" if Weiss was lying. Yang moving her lips towards Weiss's ear. "Oh my, seems like someone is a naughty lier~" The blonde dragging her tongue along the earlobe of the smaller girl, only to give it a gentle bite.

The entire thing of course made Weiss squirm, her body shivering with anticipation. "S-Shut up! Its n-not like that." She moved her head to the side, opposite site to which Yang picked when she decided to whisper into her ear. The Schnee bit her lower lip, it was exactly like that, she was a naughty lier.

To Weiss horror the girl moved her fingers away from her intimate spot, and that made the Schnee bite her inner cheek to not whine out loud. She felt the desire build up inside her. And She knew as well that Yang would torment her till she would be nothing more than putty in her hands.

The blonde moved her hand up and grasped the top most part of Weiss's dress only to tug at it violently, till the meek chest of the white haired girl was exposed. That made the Schnee squeak in surprise, a high pitched voice that even the smaller girl wasn't aware she herself could make.

Yang lowered her head to plant a few soft kisses against the sensitive skin of Weiss's breasts. That made the smaller girl shiver. "Beautiful." The blonde whispered in a husky voice, before her kisses moved closer towards her areolas. Once there, she licked along her nipple in a slow, agonizing way.

Weiss was at her limit, she was like that for a bit now. Her body growing more and more sensitive with each passing moment. And just having her breasts played like that, made her moan in pleasure. She bit her lip at that. How shameful of her to submit so easily to something so carnal. But she couldn't help that. And some part of her embraced that fact.

"Y-Yang, no! I didn't...I Mean I couldn't...wash. Its dirty, s-so stop." Weiss whined, which only made Yang smirk. She once more started to kiss the Schnee's skin. Both her lips and tongue made a trail up towards her neck, as the blonde nuzzled her face against it.

"Mmm...Thats Alright, I call it "Schnee Gravy" and I quite enjoy it." The Firecracker bit at her neck, offering a few nibbles here and there.

That made Weiss squirm, as the slight pain send shiver down her spine once more. "Y-Yang! That's g-gross!" Came her whiney voice. Yang moved her head away from the girls neck, and loomed over her face. Weiss tried to avoid the taller girl's gaze, but she couldn't. It was still red. And Yang's gaze was firm, while her lips crooked in an impish smirk. The leaned down enough so that their noses touched, as the blonde stared deeply into Weiss's blue eyes.

"I Don't care, right now? You smell and taste delicious. And if I'll want, I'll eat .Bit of you." She then moved to kiss the Schnee. Yet the kiss was a short one, at least way shorter then what Weiss wished for it to last. As Yang was about to part, she grabbed the smaller girl's lower lip between her teeth and bit on it gently, slowly letting it slip out of her grasp, making her point from earlier that more of a reality for the Heiress.

But it seemed that even Yang was aware that Weiss was at her limit, or perhaps she simply decided to just move on with the next part of this lovely torture.

The blondes good hand moved lower once more. The Schnee could feel it move along her stomach up till it reached its destination. Her panties. But this time she wouldn't tease the girl through the material of it. No, this time Yang went for direct contact, as she slipped that hand inside of the smaller girls underwear.

"Nngh! Y-Yang, no! Stop!" Weiss squirmed as she felt the Firecrackers rough fingers brush against her most precious spot. But deep down the Schnee was overjoyed. Yet breaking the act now, would make the entire thing that less exciting for both of them.

Yang moved a single digit along the girls soft and moist petals. She did so with care, as if she was treating a very delicate flower. And that made Weiss whine. The feeling was just enough to tickle that burning sensation that was burning inside of her, but so small, that it made that passionate fire only grow stronger. If there was a place between hell and heaven? She just found it.

"Your lips say no, but your body is pretty honest, Weiss~" Yang mused playfully with a grin as she looked down at the Schnee.

Weiss, being an intelligent, know it all girl over all these years of her perfect education. Raised in part of society where quick wits are part of social interactions, would now make use of all that, as she retorted with utmost verbal finesse. "Nngh...S-Shut Up" ...at Least in her occupied by sensations mind it was the peak of her abilities to offer any kind of witty comeback.

Yang grinned at that, and decided to silence the girl by pressing her lips against Weiss's. She once more kissed the girl in an aggressive, dominant way. And while Weiss was a little, unhonest lier, there was no point in rewarding her body, since at least that part of the Schnee was honest with the blonde.

The firecracker slowly moved two of her digits over the girls moist labia lips, teasing the girl, in the process, but also making sure that she wouldn't accidentally hurt her. Weiss squirmed at that, whined into the kiss, yet Yang held it firmly, not letting the girl escape.

But even the blond was merciful, as she finally decided to slide those two digits inside her slit. Weiss couldn't help but buck her hips at that, as a small part of her relief sent pleasure all over her body. A small portion of a buildup for something bigger she hoped to feel that night.

But even the smaller girl knew this wouldn't be that easy, oh no. Once Yang moved her fingers inside of her most precious spot, she didn't do anything sudden, rough or intense. Instead, she started to explore. And that term was used quite literally. As she started to brush, push and move her fingers inside of her. Even the intensity of the kiss lowered, as the blonde careful memorized each and every reaction in connection to the spot and type of sensation she was applying.

And Weiss was in such a messy state, that she delivered on that. She squeaked, moaned and squirmed underneath Yang's treatment. And as that was going on, The Schnee was afraid that at this rate? The Firecracker would discover all her buttons to make her melt, and make Weiss belong to her, or even grew addicted to her touch.

And while it was a terrifying concept, deep down? Deep down Weiss wouldn't want it any other way.

Yang broke the kiss, and looked the other girl deeply in the eyes. "If you promise to be a good girl, I'll cease my teasing and get to the point." That made the white haired girl bit her lower lip. She wanted to say that, to show her eagerness. But she couldn't, not this easy.

"Nngh I-I'm not a d-dog Yang." The Schnee pouted and moved her head to the side, to not look at the girl. That exposed her ear, to which Yang was more then happy to huskily whisper into.

"No, You're my lying little princess. But If you're fine with just teasing? The night is long." Yang mused playfully.

"Mmpf f-fine! I-I'll...I'll Be that." Weiss said, as her facade slowly crumbled. But she wouldn't let it collapse all at once.

"It won't count till you say the whole thing~" Yang said in a sing-songy way, as her fingers continued to play inside her vagina.

"Y-Yang! Ugh I-I'll be a...I'll Be good." She still wouldn't give up completely. Although she knew the the blonde would make her say the whole thing.

"Still doesn't count, Weiss." This time Yang was merciless.

"F-Fine! I'll be a good girl! S-So please." The Schnee bucked her hips in desperation, there was a limit to everything, and Yang had to understand she just reached that with this girl. She released her The smaller girls arms, slowly retracting the fingers of her good hand. But before Weiss could once more whine, she felt a cold touch against her skin. That made her gasp.

The Firecracker exchanged her hands. And Weiss didn't want to voice her discomfort at the sudden cold feeling, she knew it would hurt Yang. Besides, it was still Yang, it was part of her now. She would never think otherwise.

And soon she felt the sleek, metal digits sink into her slit once more. But this time Yang wouldn't be slow or didn't tease. Her mechanical fingers started to move at a rapid pace. She pushed her fingers against the girls insides, as they sunk in, only to be retracted once more, and for the entire thing to repeat itself.

They weren't limited by human anatomy. They wouldn't get tired or hurt from such awkward movement. They mercilessly delivered Weiss to her release. And once the entire process started, she couldn't help but start rolling her hips against the movement of Yang's hand.

Each movement the firecracker, made Weiss moan in pleasure. It no longer tickled at that burning desire inside of her. It slowly scratched at it. It pulsated each time that happened, sending waves of unimaginable pleasure along her entire body.

"You're being too loud, Weiss~" While her words suggested otherwise, tone of voice that Yang had made it clear she was simply looking for an excuse. An excuse to slip the fingers of her good hand into the smaller girls mouth.

The Schnee's tongue captured the salty taste, with an bitter aftertaste of her own honey, that Yang earlier collected from her little flower. But The blonde didn't just slip her fingers into the smaller girl's mouth and let her have any kind of control. That could ruin everything. Instead, she began to wrestle Weiss's tongue, rubbing her own taste all over her mouth and tongue.

And while it would be gross or at least outrageous from some social standpoints for Weiss normally, she didn't mind. Quite the opposite, she gladly played along.

Yang decided to deliver the finishing blow, as her thumb raised to rub itself against the small hooded pearl that was located above the girl's slit. The first contact sent a shock through Weiss's body. She couldn't help but bite onto Yang's fingers, yet it seemed the blonde wasn't really affected by it, as she didn't even wince.

The combination of all the frustrating buildup, the teasing, and now her metallic limb delivering its final blow, and reached its conclusion.

Weiss arched her back, as her inner muscles clamped around the artificial digits of Yang's, her teeth sinking deeper into her skin, and the Schnee could swear she felt a metallic taste. But at this time her mind was too occupied to even care.

Yang slowed down, but continued what she did, letting the smaller girl ride the initial wave of her climax till the end, only stopping once she saw the girl limply laying on the ground, panting deeply, albeit with a big, goofy smile on her lip.

Weiss saw Yang take off her jacket, as she reached for the smaller girl and scooped her up from the ground. She settled back into the sitting position, letting the girl curl up against her once more. Yet this time she threw her jacket over Weiss, and wrapped both her arms around her to keep her comfortable and warm.

The Schnee felt as if she was entirely embraced by Yang. Her jacket had her warmth and smell. And combined with the feeling that her body still felt over her orgasm? It made her happiness indescribable. If she would die now, she'd do so with no regrets.

"You alright?" Yang's voice was soft and caring. It had nothing of the earlier playfulness and teasing tone. And just that made Weiss smile even brighter.

"Yes." Was all she could muster to say. She felt Yang's fingers move along her chin, to gently raise her head up. The Schnee moved along the gesture, meeting the deep, purple gaze of the taller girl.

"I love you, and I missed you greatly." Weiss felt her throat grow tight.

While her voice still sounded weak, it had a note of happiness, a drop of what she currently felt inside her mind and heart. "I love you too, Yang. I'll never let you go." They shared a smile, before Yang leaned lower.

Their lips connected, and this time Yang's tongue would ask for permission, before slowly sliding inside the smaller girl's mouth. This time it was a conquest. It was a slow dance between them. It held the same passion, yet lacked any carnal desires.

The kiss would end at some point in time, and Weiss rested her head against the chest of Yang. Of her brute. And as she felt herself slowly drift to sleep, she changed her mind about it. She wouldn't want to die. Why? Well, for a simple reason.

Even Heaven would feel like Hell without Yang by her side.

 **Authors note 2:**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Like I said earlier, it was my first attempt at anything intimate and at least midly descriptive.**

 **I'd ask you to leave a review/comment and tell me how I did for my first attempt at a Freezerburn(?) fic, and at a...well, A kinky scene...I Think. Maybe. Anyway It will help me improve those in the future, if I decide to write more. Or let me know if I did something right, so I can focus on those parts! And any kind of feedback fuels my motivation for more stories, so If you enjoyed it? And would like to read more? Don't be afraid to leave a review/comment!**


End file.
